


What He Wants

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Day 3 - Momo finds Ai's porn, First Time, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MomoTori Week, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really know what sort of content can be found in gay porn magazines so I just kind of ran with it xD<br/>Hope everyone enjoyed! The world needs more MomoTori.</p></blockquote>





	What He Wants

It had been an honest accident on Momo's part, the first time he'd found them, and he hadn't mentioned it to Ai out of a mix of embarrassment and curiosity. It was unusual for Momo to really  _feel_ embarrassed in the first place, but he decided that finding his roommate's porn hidden carefully under their bunk bed _might_ deserve to be considered on a less-than-typical scale of humiliation. The mere fact that Ai, his  _innocent senpai_ , even had such magazines hidden under his bed created a mix of unease and interest that Momo couldn't seem to shake. It had become a sort of... _Habit_ to dig out the magazines when he knew Ai wasn't going to be around, and leaf through them to see what sort of things the older boy was interested in. Merely out of curiosity, of course. Momo hadn't planned to end up speaking about it with Ai.

The fact that they were, well,  _gay_ porn magazines wasn't as shocking to Momo as it potentially should have been. Ai wasn't exactly open about his sexuality, so he really could have been into whichever gender (or more than one), but it wasn't as if Momo hadn't ever noticed how excited he got when he spoke about Rin-senpai. After looking through about three magazines over the course of a week, Momo had gathered that Ai preferred dominant men— most of the pictures spread across the pages were of muscular, western men, posing with their muscles flexed in little to no clothing at all. The redhead also couldn't help but notice how... Well endowed the models happened to be. It was just the slightest bit unrealistic, really.

The real problem began when Ai came back from dinner one night earlier than he usually did, and Momo was sitting at his desk absently looking through one of the magazines. He wasn't... Touching himself or anything (he would have felt too guilty, and really, the men in the pornos weren't his type at all), but when Ai pulled open the door and stepped into their room, he couldn't do much to hide the magazine he was clutching in his hands. He stared, wide-eyed, watching Ai gawk back with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. 

"M-Momo-kun, what are you doing with my— my—" Ai stuttered, his face flushing a deep pink as he tried to work past his chagrin and confusion quickly enough to form a proper sentence.

"Nitori-senpai, I— uh, it's not what it looks like?" Momo attempted lamely, a blush dusting his own cheeks as he dropped the magazine onto his desk, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"W-why were you going through my things?" Ai tried again, his voice wavering too strongly to allow him to appear as angry as he wanted to.

"I wasn't going through your things on purpose!" Momo insisted, springing up from his seat. This was bad. He didn't want Ai to be mad at him, or end up not wanting to be his friend any more— "I was tossing around a rubber ball when I was doing my homework the other night, but I dropped it and it rolled under the bed. I went to go try to find it and I... I found the magazines." he explained.

"A-and you just decided to  _read_ them?" Ai asked incredulously, folding his arms across his chest. He was still trying to seem irate, but Momo thought he looked more embarrassed than anything else.

"Well, there's not so much to read as there is pictures to look at," Momo replied with a nervous cough, uncomfortable at the seriousness of the situation. It was never meant to be serious; he wasn't trying to hurt Ai, or embarrass him. "I just... I was so  _curious_. I wanted to..." Momo paused, swallowing; it was hard to admit this to Ai, who still looked like he was debating leaving the room and not returning for a few days. "IwantedtoknowwhatNitori-senpailiked." he said all in one breath, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists at his sides. He expected to hear Ai turn and walk out, but all he heard was silence. He cautiously opened one eye, looking over the older boy. He was very still and quiet, his face flushed a light, pretty pink colour, but he looked slightly less mortified than he had a few minutes prior.

"You.. You wanted to know what I.. Liked?" Ai repeated slowly, and Momo gave a curt nod, one arm curling defensively around his torso. Now that the attention had been turned on him, he was starting to feel more embarrassed, as well. "But why?"

Momo shifted awkwardly, biting his lip softly as he stared down unseeingly at his feet. "I, um.. I wanted to see what type of men you were interested in.." the redhead said, his voice uncharacteristically soft and bashful. It sounded so  _weird_ , saying it aloud. It had been a primarily innocent thought originally. The fact that he had been looking through porn magazines sort of corrupted said innocence, however. "I didn't even know you were the type to keep porn hidden under your bed." he half-teased.

"B-be quiet." Ai said quickly, his face flushing a darker shade of red. There was no bite to his voice, however; certainly embarrassment, and something somewhat gentler underneath. "Momo, you... You could have just spoken to me, you know." the silver-haired boy added quietly.

"I didn't even know you were interested in guys," Momo admitted, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"I.. Didn't know if you were, either..." Ai murmured slowly, a question in his voice: _Are_ you interested in guys _?_

"I'm, um.. I'm bisexual," Momo confirmed; it felt strange, saying it out loud. He'd never told anyone before, because he hadn't thought that it was a) any of their business or b) relevant at the time, but he felt a desire to tell Ai now that he knew that the older boy was interested in men, as well.

Ai nodded, seeming to relax a little. "I'm sorry about reading your, uh, magazines." Momo added, glancing back at the porn resting on his desk; it was opened to a page with a toned man in a swimsuit standing in the ocean, water droplets cascading down his muscular torso. They might be onto something with that one, at least. Momo had always thought Ai looked amazing when he got out of the pool dripping-wet after practice.

"I-it's okay, I guess." Ai replied quietly, his throat visibly working as he swallowed. They were both still standing in the centre of the room, facing each other awkwardly as they tried to process what had transpired between them. "Momo-kun... Do you like me?" Ai asked suddenly, and Momo was frankly shocked with his bluntness. _He_ was usually the one out of the two of them who spoke without thinking.

Momo spluttered for a moment, his eyes blown wide in surprise with a dark flush settling over his features. He just had to be honest— Ai had asked, and he deserved the truth and not an excuse. "Yep," Momo managed after another moment of silence, trying to sound casual despite his wavering voice. He rarely got nervous. Why was it happening now?

Ai seemed to be equally shy, absently picking at the sleeves of his uniform jacket as an uncomfortable silence fell over them. After a moment, Momo heard the older boy mumble something, but didn't quite catch what it was he was saying.

"What?" he asked gently, forcing himself to meet Ai's eyes.

"I... I like you too!" Ai exclaimed, shutting his eyes tightly and looking like he was going to either internally or externally combust. Momo stood still for a moment, shell-shocked by the admission and trying to process what the other boy had said.

"You do?"

"Momo-kun," Ai whined softly, reluctantly opening his eyes to look at the younger boy. "Stop being so embarrassing. Yes, I like you."

Momo absolutely beamed, leaping forward to pull the smaller boy into a hug. Ai squeaked in surprise, but didn't protest to the display of affection. It wasn't as if Momo didn't _normally_ throw his arms around the silver-haired boy when he got excited.

"Does this mean that we're boyfriends?" Momo asked softly, his voice muffled where his mouth was pressed against Ai's shoulder, and he let out a little whoop of laughter at the stuttering, embarrassed response he received from the smaller boy.

 

* * *

 

After he and Ai had begun to properly see each other, Momo had stopped reading the older boy's porn mags when he was busy doing other things— in fact, Momo stopped reading them altogether, with or without permission from his boyfriend (which he _had_ gotten, in case anyone was _wondering_ ). That didn't mean that he had forgotten the content he had already seen in the magazines prior, however. Oh no. The pages and pages of large, muscular men were imprinted in his memory forever, and even if they weren't his type, he couldn't help but think about what it said about Nitori-senpai.

It wasn't that Momo _wasn't_ muscular, because he was at least to an extent; training for the swim team was rigorous and taxing (especially with Rin-senpai as the captain, the hard-ass), and he had what he thought was a toned, relatively nice body. He didn't think that was really what he should be taking away from Ai's porn preference, however. All of the men in the magazines absolutely _exuded_ masculinity and dominance— he thought _that_ was the main interest that Ai had in the magazines in particular. Lots of the guys on the sports teams at school were muscular and buff, but being fit didn't necessarily mean that someone was a dominant person by nature.

Momo decided that he wanted to try something new. He and Ai had been dating a few months, and they'd fooled around a bit, but they hadn't had proper sex. It wasn't really a problem, given they were roommates— really, they could do whatever they wanted given they had their own room together.

They were sprawled out on Ai's bunk, Momo's body pressing Ai's smaller one into the mattress as they kissed. Momo gently rolled his hips against the smaller boy's, revelling in the small noises of needy pleasure that escaped his lips in between kisses. "Ah, Momo-kun," he gasped out, arching his hips up eagerly against the redhead; he was fully hard already. Momo could feel the swell of his erection pressing against his own cock through their layers of clothing.

"Ai-chan," Momo replied affectionately, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Ai's mouth before straightening, chuckling lightly at the small whine the older boy let out at the lack of contact. "Is it.. Is it all right if I take these off?" he asked, resting a hand on Ai's denim-clad thigh. Ai nodded and lifted his hips slightly, allowing Momo access to get the jeans off. The redhead laughed lightly, undoing the button and fly on Ai's jeans before sliding them down his hips, setting them aside before leaning over the silver-haired boy once again.

"W-what do you want to do?" Ai asked curiously, his hips bucking up as Momo palmed him through his underwear.

"Nothing you're uncomfortable with," Momo responded quickly, stilling his hand for a moment.

"N-no, it's okay.. I want you." Ai said, very quietly, his cheeks flushing a light pink. Momo beamed and nodded, slowly beginning to move his hand again.

Ai was noisier than Momo had expected him to be in bed; the normally subdued boy could barely hold back his little whimpers or moans of longing, and Momo absolutely loved it. Ai let go when Momo touched him like this, didn't worry about how he sounded or about trying to keep his voice down. If he got _too_ loud, of course, Momo would kiss him to muffle the sounds, but they hadn't had any of the neighbouring classmates inquire into the noise, so they were probably all right.

Ai inhaled sharply as Momo tugged his boxers down over his legs, freeing his eager cock. Momo watched with interest as it lay heavily against the smaller boy's stomach, flashing him a sweet smile. "You're stunning, Ai," Momo told him breathlessly, laughing softly when the older boy squirmed and blushed in embarrassment. He really was adorable.

Momo ducked his head and licked a slow, wet stripe up Ai's shaft, from root to tip without pausing. Ai let out a soft mewling sound, tangling his hand in Momo's hair and pulling lightly at the red strands. "Like that?" Momo asks coyly, leaning down to suck the head of Ai's cock into his mouth and swirl his tongue longingly around the tip. Ai groaned incoherently in response, already leaking salty precum that Momo dutifully lapped away.

He continued to alternate between gently sucking and licking for a while, until Ai's breathing grew quicker and he couldn't keep himself from thrashing on the bed— usual signs that he was getting close to his climax. Momo pulled off of the smaller boy and gently rubbed his jaw, pleasantly sore from having Ai in his mouth for so long at one time. Before he could speak, however, Ai was leaning forward and mashing their lips together, causing Momo to let out a bubble of laughter against his lips. 

"Do you want to move on?" Momo asked gently, brushing Ai's hair behind his ear. The older boy nodded eagerly, glancing down at Momo's pants in indignation.

"I want to touch you." he said firmly, and who was Momo to deny him? The redhead quickly stripped off his pants and boxers, lying down next to Ai once they were both fully naked. The silver-haired boy instantly began to stroke his neglected cock, eliciting a small whimper from the younger boy. "Is this all we're going to do?" Ai asked, albeit with somewhat bated breath.

Momo shook his head, tamely rolling them over so that he was on top of Ai. "If you don't mind, I had something else planned..?" Momo started, waiting for Ai to agree before gently taking his hands and pinning them above his head. Ai looked up and his eyes widened slightly, looking back to Momo. "Is this all right?" he asked as Ai softly pushed up against his hands, as if to test how strongly he was being pinned down. "If you want me to stop, just say so, and I promise I'll move right away."

Ai nodded without hesitation as Momo had expected; he leaned down to press a heated kiss against the smaller boy's lips, moaning when he bucked his hips up to grind their groins together. Momo shifted his weight slightly, using one hand to hold both of Ai's wrists together while his now-free hand moved lower over their bodies. Ai gasped when Momo's hand wrapped firmly around both of their cocks, slowly beginning to slide up and down as the redhead rolled his hips against his boyfriend's.

"Momo-kun, it feels so good," Ai breathed, arching his back as he struggled lightly against the restraint on his wrists. Momo knew he didn't really want him to let go, or he would have said so plainly; he was just playing, getting into the submissive role. It sent a throb of heat straight to the younger boy's groin.

Momo continued the steady rhythm, rocking his hips and dragging his hand up and down both of their lengths. The feeling was indescribable; he felt so close to Ai, emotionally and physically, in that moment. The only way he thought he could possibly feel closer was if he was _inside_ of Ai, but that could wait for another day.

"You're so good, Ai.." Momo murmured in the smaller boy's ear, grinning as Ai moaned quietly in response. "So good. Maybe we can try some more stuff out later?" he suggested. Ai nodded eagerly, and Momo grinned in response.

"I-I'm getting close," Ai warned, his thighs trembling slightly as Momo continued to grind against him. The redhead hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't slow down his own pace. Momo was getting close, as well, a tight heat building low in his stomach as the two bucked and moved against one another (Ai with some challenge, because he was still being pinned down by the taller boy).

"You're so good, Ai-chan, so pretty and sweet. God, you're beautiful. You— ngh.. You make me so hard for you." Momo gasped out, murmuring sweet nothings and praise in the smaller boy's ear as they both drew nearer and nearer to their releases.

The words seemed to push Ai over the edge, and he came with a cry of pleasure muffled against Momo's shoulder. Momo continued to stroke their lengths through Ai's orgasm, climaxing himself a moment later with a drawn-out groan and a sigh of relief. He gently let go of Ai's hands and rolled onto the mattress beside him, curling up against the smaller boy's side to try and gather some of his warmth. He laughed when he opened his eyes and saw the partially distressed look on Ai's face as the silver-haired boy looked down at his own stomach.

Momo got up and grabbed some tissues, cleaning off his own hand before gently cleaning up Ai's torso, as well. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, running a hand through his hair as they drew the covers over themselves.

"Ai-chan," Momo said softly, looking down at the petit boy curled against his chest. Ai hummed to let Momo know he was listening, but seemed too worn-out in his post-coital bliss to move. "Did you like me... Holding your wrists like that?" he asked, fingers tangled in soft, silver locks.

Ai hummed again, as if in contemplation. "Yeah, I did," he admitted, then after a pause, added, "A lot, actually."

Momo grinned, satisfied with himself. "I thought you would," he commented, pressing a kiss against the older boy's forehead. "I thought I should start out with something tame at first, I guess... Um, next time, we could maybe try something a little better?" he suggested hopefully.

"What makes you think they'll be a next time?" Ai teased lightly, nipping at Momo's neck as he curled his arm over the taller boy's stomach, seeming ready to fall asleep. The redhead knew he was only joking, however, and was already looking forward to exploring their new interest together in their future intimate endeavours.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what sort of content can be found in gay porn magazines so I just kind of ran with it xD  
> Hope everyone enjoyed! The world needs more MomoTori.


End file.
